Keep Walking
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: A new student by the name of Katsumi Saitama arrives at Ouran Academy on a sports scholarship, and is completely baffled by the strange ways of the Host Club. There is, however, one memeber that catches her eye. Takashi/MorixOC T for language. R&R! I'M BACK BABY!
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Walking**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**For all of you that have read my other story, 'A Women of Few Words' with Hisoka Fukazawa, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I have lost my motivation to write that story, and lapsed into a -Man fandom… But! I'm back to writing OHSHC stories now! I just don't know how long it will last…**

**In any case, here is my first ever Takashi(Mori)xOC story! He's so awesome… 8-)**

**Anyways, please enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter One –<p>

{Katsumi's P.O.V.}

I bolted upright in bed as my alarm went off, blaring the song 'You Make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship featuring Sabi, at an annoyingly loud volume. Slamming my hand down on the 'snooze' button, I quickly untangled myself from my midnight blue bed sheets and stood on the cold hardwood floors.

I left my room and sprinted down the stairs, jumping over the last two.

"Hey, Riko!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. "You down here?"

"Jesus, Katsumi!" My roommate, Riko Hokkaido, exclaimed as she poked her head out of the entryway to the kitchen. "No need to make me deaf! You know I'm always downstairs before you!"

"Eh."

Riko sighed. "Anyways, you better hurry up and get some breakfast. We only have an hour until our first day at Ouran Academy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I mumbled, walking into the kitchen and taking a blueberry yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the nearby drawer. "I hope you know I'm not wearing that uniform."

"Hey, I hate it too, but I'm still going to wear it – we have to after all."

"Damn rich people with no fashion sense." I cursed as I finished off my small breakfast and threw the container out and the spoon into the sink.

"I don't know where you get all the energy to play sports – you eat so little!" Riko scolded half-heartedly, knowing I was never hungry in the mornings.

"I eat at lunch, y'know!"

"Yeah, half of the food you pack!"

"Pfft, so? I still eat."

"So damn stubborn." Riko muttered. "Just go get dressed."

"Wait a minute!" I called after my retreating roommate. "How in the hell am I supposed to ride my motorcycle to school if I'm wearing a dress?"

"…Fine. Pack your dress into your backpack and wear normal clothes until you can change at school." With that said and done, Riko left the kitchen, heading upstairs to put on the ugly-as-hell uniform.

"Score!" I whispered to myself, grinning happily as I too headed upstairs.

-:-

I grimaced as I parked my black and blue motorcycle in front of Ouran Academy – the school was _pink_!

"Great…" I muttered, adjusting my backpack so that it hung from only my right shoulder instead of both. "Why'd Riko have to come to school early?"

Yup, Riko had left me to venture into a new school all alone. Not wearing my uniform. And pulling up on a Harley Davidson.

Oh yes, I could see the disgust on nearby rich snobs' faces.

I sighed to myself as a walked into my new school, sticking out like a sore thumb in my black skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, silver leather jacket, and black boots with silver buckles. I ignored the strange looks I was getting, and wandered the halls, looking for the office or the nearest restroom – whichever I happened to stumble upon first.

"God damn it!" I hissed, three minutes of pointless walking later.

"What wrong?" An innocent voice behind me questioned.

I turned around and saw a short blonde kid with huge brown eyes staring up at me. He looked like he belonged in elementary school – hell, he was holding a pinked stuffed bunny! – but he was wearing Ouran's male uniform.

"…Uh… I'm kinda lost." I admitted. "Do you know where the office is, by any chance?"

"I sure do!" The kid beamed and grabbed my hand. "C'mon! I'll take you there now!"

"O-Okay…" I stuttered, caught off guard by how strong this guy was – he was less than half my height, but he dragged me around like it was nothing!

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, what's your name?"

"…Katsumi Saitama. I just moved here from America."

"It's nice to meet you, Katsu-chan! I hope you make lots, and lots, and lots of friends at Ouran!" Mitsukuni encouraged. "It shouldn't be hard though, everyone's really nice here!"

"Well you didn't pull up on a motorcycle." I muttered.

Mitsukuni stopped in his tracks, causing me to stumble a bit before I regained my balanced. The blonde turned to me, eyes wider than normal. "You own a motorcycle, Katsu-chan?"

"…Uh, yeah?"

"So cool~!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Will you show me after school? Pretty please?"

"…Sure?"

"Yay~! Now, let's get to the office!" The short boy skipped ahead, still dragging me behind him.

-:-

A little less than two minutes later, Mitsukuni pulled me to a stop in front of a door labelled, 'Office'.

"Here we are, Katsu-chan~!"

"Thanks, Mitsukuni!" I smiled at the boy, noticing his slightly-shocked look, but choosing to ignore it.

"You're welcome~!"

"Mitsukuni."

The two of us turned around, and instantly spotted a very tall boy, also wearing Ouran's male uniform. He had short black hair, and dark eyes.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, letting go of my hand and jumping on the other boy. "Look who I met!"

I gave the newcomer a two finger mock-salute thing that I usually did for some reason. "Hey, I'm Katsumi Saitama."

Takashi nodded silently, and Mitsukuni took over for him.

"This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka!"

…Cousins? They were polar opposites! One's incredible short, the other's super tall. One is blonde, the other has black hair. How on Earth were they related?

Oh well, I was never one to judge.

"Nice to meet you." I said, just before the bell rang. "Oh crap! I got to go, maybe I'll see you two later?"

"Meet us after school in Music Room #3, okay Katsu-chan? After we're done there, you can show me your bike!" Mitsukuni offered.

"Sure! See you two then!" I darted into the office to grab my books and schedule, before hurrying into the nearest bathroom to change into my uniform.

-:-

It was finally the end of school, and I had somehow managed to find this 'Music Room #3' that Mitsukuni had mentioned. As I cautiously pushed the doors open, I was attacked by rose petals and a bright white light.

No, seriously.

"Welcome~!" Multiple voices chorused. As the light faded, I saw seven boys all sitting on or surrounding a couch a few feet away from the door.

"Katsu-chan! You came!" Mitsukuni flung himself at me, and I just barely managed to catch him.

"Y-Yeah…" I replied weakly, startled.

"Who might this be, Hunny-sempai?" A pair of ginger twins piped up from the couch.

"This is my friend, Katsu-chan!"

"Ooh, she certainly is pretty." The twins winked at me, to which I simply raised an eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Please ignore those evil twins, Princess." A tall blonde who had previously been sitting in the centre of the couch said as he tipped my chin up. "They don't know how to appreciate real beauty."

"Uh, well, that's cool and all, but can you _let me go_?" I asked as politely as I could.

The blonde retreated into the far corner, drawing circles on the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

{Katsumi's .}

"Okay, let me get this straight," I started, looking at Mitsukuni. "This is a 'Host Club' where you, Takashi, and your five other friends 'entertain' girls?"

"Yup!"

"On what planet is the school board _okay_ with this?!" I exclaimed.

Mitsukuni tilted his head in a confused manor. "What do you mean, Katsu-chan?"

I sighed and tucked my bangs behind my right ear, only to un-tuck them straight away. "Your extracurricular activity is _flirting_, Mitsukuni. I can't imagine _any _school board being okay with that."

"Things are done a bit differently here than in American schools." A boy with glasses – who I learned was Kyoya Ootori – said, smirking slightly.

"Yes, I came from an American school. Whoop-de-freaking-do." I ground out, glaring at the bespectacled know-it-all.

"Hey, milord," The twins – Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin – started, turning to the emotional blonde – Tamaki Suoh – from before. "Did you see her mode of transportation?"

The 'king' of the 'Host Club' looked up from his corner. "No…"

"It's a dirty mechanical bike that commoners call a 'motorcycle'."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my motorcycle! It's a Harley – one of the best brands of motorcycles out there!" I exclaimed.

Tamaki wasn't listening (_the airhead…_). I could see his face light up with horror as he pictured my bike, using the lies the Hitachiins had told him.

But before he could say anything, a feminine-looking boy with dark brown hair and rather large eyes – another scholarship student by the name of Haruhi Fujioka – slapped him upside the head, as well as the twins.

"Stop you, it three! Harley Davidson motorcycles are actually really expensive, so I wouldn't talk about them like that if I were you!" Haruhi exclaimed. "And can you please stop harassing her?"

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"No problem. These guys can be pretty insensitive towards 'commoner things'."

Before I could say anything, Tamaki launched himself at Haruhi, and clung to his arm, shouting, "No! I won't let my daughter be involved with such monstrous things as 'motorcycles'!"

I was so pissed off about the motorcycle comment, I almost missed the blonde calling Haruhi his 'daughter'.

Almost.

"…Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "Haruhi's a girl?!"

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru slapped their foreheads with the palm of their hand, while Kyoya, Takashi, and Mitsukuni let out identical sighs.

"Tama-chan…" Mitsukuni muttered disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"Way to go, boss." The twins spoke up in unison. "Now she knows 'bout Haruhi."

Tamaki gasped as if it wasn't his fault that I 'knew about Haruhi'. "No! Move men, move!"

Everyone just stood there, staring blankly at him.

"…You guys are _so _weird." I muttered, turning on my heel and heading for the door.

But just before I got there, they flew open to reveal a crowd of girls.

"Welcome~!"

I looked over my shoulder to see all the 'hosts' back in their positions.

"…Alright then…" I muttered, trying to escape the psychos in the crowd of girls, who – thankfully – hadn't heard my little exclamation about Haruhi's true gender. Unfortunately, the massive crowd was so eager to get to their hosts that they ended up dragging me with them. Eventually, after I got tired of being shoved along, I threw myself out of the swarm, only to end up on the ground.

Muttering to myself angrily, I stood back up and dusted myself off – even though I'm pretty sure there wasn't a single speck of dirt on that floor – and turned to leave. A dark haired girl stepped in my way at the last second though. I was just about to shout at her to move, until I realized who exactly the girl was.

"Riko!" I exclaimed happily, a grin breaking out across my face. My roommate/best friend mirrored the look, and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Katsumi," She flashed me the peace sign as she pulled back. "I missed you~!"

Riko was in class 2-A, while I was in 2-B. Since I was here on an athletic scholarship, I didn't need to worry about my grades so much, but Riko was here because of how high her grades were and needed to keep them up if she wanted to remain at Ouran. Because of this, we didn't get to see each other at all throughout the day except for when classes broke for lunch and after school.

I was just about to reply when Tamaki suddenly glided – no, I am _not _joking – over and handed my best friend a rose. While I contemplated where the hell the flower could have come from, he addressed Riko.

"Ah, hello again, Princess Riko!"

"Tamaki! It's good to see you again!"

"Indeed it is my fair beauty! How I missed seeing those beautiful eyes of yours."

I snorted when Riko laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh Tamaki, you're so funny!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the door.

"C'mon, we're going home." I told her. We were almost to the door – in fact I was just reaching for the handle – when someone grabbed my outstretched hand to stop me.

"What _now_?" I hissed, turning my glare to whoever was stupid enough to intercept me. It instantly dissolved, however, when I saw Mitsukuni. "Oh, yes, Mitsukuni?"

The blonde third year looked up at me tearfully. "Katsu-chan, didn't you promise to show me your bike..?"

I blinked, and let go of Riko for the moment. Squatting down in front of Mitsukuni, I smiled. "I suppose I did, huh? Do you want to come see it now?"

To my surprise, he shook his head. "I can't, Katsu-chan… I have to eat cake with the pretty ladies…" I looked behind him to the table he had sat at previously, seeing Takashi and about five girls sitting there. The table was literally full of cake. I don't think there was a single spot that wasn't occupied by the sugary dessert.

I nodded, turning my gaze back to him. "Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow then?"

Mitsukuni looked sad, but then he suddenly brightened right back up. "I have an idea! How about you eat cake with us?" He beamed at me, happy with his 'brilliant' idea.

I bit my lip. "Uh… I don't know, Mitsukuni…" By now a lot of people were watching our interaction.

His face fell, and huge crocodile tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "B-But…" His lower lip trembled. "I really wanted Katsu-chan to eat cake with me on her first day here…"

Most of the girls in the room let out a loud 'Aww~!' at the blonde senior's cuteness, including Riko. I shot her a quickly glare, and then turned back to the small host. I was about to apologize and tell him I couldn't stay, when it happened.

The puppy dog eyes had been unleashed.

My own blue eyes widened. _'Oh God, no!' _I thought. _'Not puppy dog eyes! Damnit…' _I sighed as I felt myself giving into the cute look. "Oh, fine… I guess I could stay for a little bit…"

Behind me Riko squealed happily, and Mitsukuni's face light up with another big smile. "Yay~! C'mon Katsu-chan!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off to his hosting table. "You can sit in between me and Takashi!"

I didn't argue as the blonde practically shoved me down next to his cousin. It's not like I could anyways – he'd probably just use those damn puppy eyes on me again… I sighed to myself, nodding to Takashi in a silent greeting. He returned the gesture, then returned to keeping a protective watch over Mitsukuni.

I supported my chin in my right hand, surveying the other occupants of the table. The five girls – all with some shade of dark hair – were glaring venomously at me. Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. After all, I was sitting closer to their Host than they themselves were.

I bit my lip to suppress a snicker. These girls were jealous of a '_commoner_', as they so kindly described us scholarship kids.

"Katsu-chan, what kind of cake do you want?" I head Mitsukuni asked, and turned to look at him. He sat to my left, blinking up at me, an expression of pure innocence on his face.

"What kinds do you have?" More like, what kinds _don't _you have.

While he began to list the thousands of different flavours, I vaguely realized that Riko wasn't with me. I glanced around the room, scoping her out. I eventually found her sitting across from the twins with a large crowd of girls, as the two performed their 'brotherly love' thing.

I sighed to myself, just as Mitsukuni piped up again. "So, what'll it be, Katsu-chan?"

"Uh…" I hope he hadn't noticed I hadn't been paying attention. "I guess… Chocolate..?"

The small blonde beamed at me, nodding excitedly. "Ooh~! Good choice Katsu-chan! The chocolate cake is really good!" He drooled slightly. "Though I really like the strawberry…"

I laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately. He acted just like a kid! "Well, maybe I'll have to try that another time, Mitsukuni."

I noticed that the girls were all gaping at me – why was that? – but I decided not to may them much attention. Takashi got to work, slicing a large piece of strawberry shortcake for his cousin, then a smaller slice of a chocolate cake for me. We thanked him, then Mitsukuni began to scarf down his cake.

I sweat dropped. "Uh, Mitsukuni… I don't think you should be eating that fast… You'll make yourself sick…"

The child-like senior stopped stuffing his face full of the dessert to smile at me, his cheeks bulging from the amount of cake he had shoved in there. "Oh, don't worry Katsu-chan! I'll be fine!" He reassured me before resuming his previous activities, only occasionally pausing to make cute comments towards the other girls.

I'm sure my expression looked rather hilarious. I most definitely looked mind blown, that's for sure. Especially at the amount of cake being eaten – how could someone so small eat so much?!

I turned back to my own slice of cake, and took a small bite of it. And boy, was it good! It was the best piece of cake I'd ever had! Damn rich people; they probably get food like this all the time and don't even think about it…

A few minutes of pointless chatter later, I had finished my slice of cake, while Mitsukuni was starting on his – what, fifth? When he saw I was done, the blonde smiled up at me. "Did you like your cake, Katsu-chan?"

I nodded. "Yup, it was very good!" I once again decided it was probably best to ignore the dark, angry auras emitting from the other girls at the table.

The brown-eyed boy giggled happily, and I could practically see little flowers dancing around his smiling face. "Katsu-chan, you have some chocolate on your cheek!"

I blinked. "Huh, really? How'd that get there..?" I reached up to wipe at my cheek, when Takashi suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Here." He mumbled quietly, wiping away the chocolate with a pink napkin.

It was only my second time hearing him talk, and I was still in awe at how deep his voice was. Seriously, I'd never met anyone with a voice like that… It was pretty nice though..

I was aware that the other girls were squealing across the table from us – _'weird, I thought they disliked me… Eh,_ _whatever'_ – but I ignored them. I grinned sheepishly at Takashi, nodding in appreciation. "Thanks Takashi."

He nodded back, relapsing into silence.

Oh well, it was nice while it lasted…

-:-

The Host Club had just ended for the day, and I was back in my usual clothing. I had borrowed one of their changing rooms in the back to swap my clothes, then stuffed the horrible yellow monstrosity called a dress into my black backpack. Riko had left a while ago, but I had to stay behind so I could show Mitsukuni my Harley before I left.

Tamaki had declared that he wished to see my motorcycle for himself, to make sure I wasn't really some thug that wanted to harass 'his' Haruhi, or something.

Pfft, who's harassing who here?

Anyways, his declaration lead to the rest of the Host Club tagging along – except for Haruhi who didn't want to spend any more time with the group of idiots, as she addressed them. I reluctantly lead them out to where I had parked my bike.

"Well, here you are," I said with a wave of my hand. "This is my motorcycle."

Hikaru and Kaoru circled my Harley, waving away the dark glare I shot them, as they inspected it. After a while they shrugged simultaneously, putting an arm around each other's shoulders as they leaned against each other. "Eh, we still prefer our limo."

I rolled my eyes as I took my helmet out from the compartment under the seat and grabbed my keys from my backpack. "Of course you do."

Mitsukuni skipped forward, hugging his pink rabbit plushie – fittingly named Usa-chan – to his chest as he rocked on his heels. "I think your motorcycle is cool, Katsu-chan!"

I smiled, bending down to ruffle the third year's hair. He was almost like the little brother I never had, but always wanted. "Thanks Mitsukuni." I hoped onto my bike and pulled my helmet on. "Well, it's been fun, but I really ought to be going so… Later!" I put the keys into the ignition and sped out of Ouran's parking lot without a glance behind me.

**AN/**

**Oh my God… I'M UPDATING! I know, I know, it's been – what, a year? I'm so sorry! But at least I'm back now, right..? *Sheepish smile*  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise that I'll post chapter three soon!<strong>

**And if you review, I'll give you a virtual Usa-chan plushie~!**


End file.
